DragonLance: War of Gods
by Bill420
Summary: The gods have returned, magic is restored, the heroes of the lance have been long dead, and new order has been established in Ansalon. Please note this is the first chapter to the previous prologue I've written. Please READ and REVIEW.


Author: Darren Pennington  
Title: Dragon Lance: War of Gods   
  
  
Summary: I had already written a Prologue to this story which is located at http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=293344, I suggest you read it in order to get what the story is about... but I'll summarize it for you incase you refuse... The gods have returned to Krynn, along with the magic. The Heroes of the Lance are long dead.. The gods hold a meeting which leads to an argument of which gods should have the most influence over the "new" land of Krynn. By the end of the meeting the majority rules and most agree that Takhisis's power should be lessened. She is enraged by this and takes it upon herself to open a gate to an unknown plane, bringing the other dark gods with her. She is determined to wreak havoc like nothing before. The gods of good and neutral frantically begin a search... They are unaware however where Takhisis may be... along with her dark followers. Its evident she has gone, disappeared, perhaps to another plane?... Or elsewhere? Only one thing is for certain. It won't be a war in the heavens, among the gods. It will be a war on the battlefields of mortal men. War of Gods.  
  
Note: Incase you decide to give a review, post the review on this story... Not the prologue page. But I advise (and beg) that you read the prologue... Its located on the 2nd page of Dragon Lance stories, titled "Dragon Lance: War of Gods" by "Dayron"...   
More specifically, http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=293344... Also, this story is mostly original, save the fact its got a few DL characters. I've provided mostly all original characters, aswell as a plot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
Road to Palanthas   
  
  
The morning had come. The tree's spring leaves glimmered from the wet dew that had fallen over night. The first sounds of the new day were heard. Birds, chirping and fluttering in the trees, feeding their young. This little bit of sound woke General Valamar. General Valamar was a tall man bearing incredible strength compared to the rest of the knights that followed him. He was idoled as a leader but hated as the man he was, a General in the Dark Order. The New Order of Tahkisis.   
  
When the gods left they had taken all their magic with them and left their followers stranded with nothing. That being so, it was evident that when the gods returned their followers would rejoice and begin service to them just so they could feel that much more protected and safe. In order to establish service to the returned gods, all mortal men or beast created new alliances, orders, clans, and so on to gain back favor of their lord or lords. General Valamar was one of those men. He had great political influence on Ansalon and planned to use that to promote what would be a replica of the old Knights of Tahkisis.   
  
The General stood to his feet, awakened from his deep slumber. He paced forward, wiping sleep from eyes he yelled from his tent, "Knights! Give me word." Within seconds two knights approached his tent. Both were clad in dark armor, both bearing the symbol of the new order on their chest. One of knights, after giving the proper salute, began to speak, "General Valamar, sir, there is no sign of a defense near the outer portion of Palanthas." The General gave a dire grin then replied, "Excellent. They are unaware of our coming. We shall take the mountain pass and proceed as planned." One knight nodded, but the other felt unsure.   
"Sir, what about the High Clerist Tower? We must cross it if we are to use the mountain pass." Valamar shook his head, "The High Clerist Tower has been abandoned since before your time. It's nearly ruins now... We shall gather our men, march through the pass, invade Palanthas and take the port." The two knights dared not argue then gave the proper salutes and departed. General Valamar paced further outside where scores upon scores of large tents were set up. He called out, "Knights, soldiers, awake and report to your unit.. We march within the hour! Make haste!". Within moments the forest encampment was swarming with soldiers loading their horses, sharpening their blades, and organizing what would be the first assault on Palanthas since the return of the gods.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Palanthas and its people had just woke for the new day. People were bustling in the streets... merchants, peddlers, and shopkeepers tried to make what sales they could. Entertainers were at every corner and children were at play. This, however was in the inner city of Palanthas... This is where they felt safe, surrounded by a city wall that assured no danger. Outside the inner city were the barracks. The guards, soldiers, and volunteer men who vowed to keep Palanthas in the grand shape it was since it had been nearly destroyed in the Blue Lady's War. But that was long ago, and upon the arrival of the gods they hadn't faced any clear danger. They thanked Paladine for that, but on this day Paladine might be too occupied in his own troubles to help Palanthas now. The knights would defend the great city regardless.   
  
The order of knights that protect Palanthas are the same order that protected all good in Ansalon at this time. An order simple named, "The Knighthood". The Knighthood was established in the name of Paladine and all good, after his return to Ansalon. These Knights must pass test of strength, honor, and skill before joining even the lowest ranks. Once created, the Knighthood was a widely accepted group, and why not? The Knighthood struggles the same battle that its descendants, The Solamnic Knights, did. They are just and right, full of courage, and bravery. Most importantly, however, is the seemingly never-ending battle with all that is evil.   
  
Guards stood lined against the walls of Palanthas' outercity. They were hot... The day was quiet cool, but standing draped in the Knighthoods armor would burn anyone up. Just as the silence was going on its third hour since day break, the guards heard crunching twigs and leaves in the distance. One of the guards, a leader, tightened his grip around his sheathed sword and walked forward without fear. "Who dares try and steathily gain entrance to the city of Palanthas, protected by the forces of Paladine?". There was a long pause on both sides...then finally a voice came, "'Tis I! Merely a messanger of the Knights, I bring news!" The guards took glances at each other then the leader nodded. "Come forward then messanger, and bring your news." At that, the young man stepped from behind the trees, hands held in the air.   
  
The man was of small build, he looked rough, as if he'd been travelling for days. He was dirty, weaponless, and wearing nothing but plain brown cloth and a brown headband. He gave each guard a greeting nod, hands still held high. He then spoke to the leader, "Thats right. A message for you. A few miles north... Near the abandoned High Clerist Tower." He stopped. The leader of the Palanthian guards tapped his foot impatiently then replied, "Yes?".   
The messenger continued, "Coming this way, hundreds of Tahkisis' knights..." The leader of the guards looked to the nearest fellow guard and gave a quick command, "Give word... it is time." The guard quickly nodded, then ran from his post into the gates of Palanthas.   
The leader then approached the messanger, unsheathing his sword, "You will stay here within the barracks, and if you what you say is true.. You will fight along side us in the name of Paladine." The messanger non-hestitantly nodded, "As I have already decided to do."  
"Good... because you will be part of the first independent wave.", The leader of the guards responded. The messangers face turned abit pale and he questioned, "First independent wave?". The leader nodded, "Soon enough units of soldiers will come barging through those gates.", he pointed to Palanthas's main gate. "When they do, you, myself and many others will go to meet with the oncoming army. Those orders are, and have always been the Knighthoods first response to any direct and oncoming assault on this great city." The messanger stood as still as stone and could do nothing but agree. The leader gave one final order, "Now go, prepare yourself." With that, the messanger ran through the main gate to suit himself for combat.   
  
The guards began talking amongst themselves for the next few minutes, fear stirred deep in their hearts. Just as they were chatting a man ran through the gates, a knight to be precise, and approached the leader of the guards. "We've received word of an attack coming this way sir." The leaders faced kept stern, "Yes knight, a messanger has given us word of Tahkisis's Knights in the distance, near the High Clerist Tower."   
The knight gave a surpised look, "A messanger?". The leader only nodded in response. The Knight continued, "But we've sent no messangers. We've no reason to do so." The leader of the guards' jaw dropped, "I...I just let a man enter through the gates, claiming he was a messanger. He brought word of an attack!" When the knight heard those words he looked to the gates of Palanthas, "Find him. He speaks lies." The leader of the guards rushed through the gates determined to find the man he just let pass through. Hoping he would.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Now, which way does this go?", the man said as he lifted the Knighthood helmet to his head. He stood clad in silver armor worn by the Knights of Paladine, the Knighthood. He finally fastened the helmet to his head then grinned beneath it, "I hadn't a clue it was so easy to be inducted into the Knighthood." He gathered his old clothing, a brown pile of cloth and a dirty, brown headband. He disposed of it in a nearby fireplace, then exited the small barrack room.   
After taking only a few steps the man heard an order, "Knight! Get outside the walls. Units are leaving to the mountain pass for defense preparations."   
The man gave no word, only saluted and ran to the main gate along the side of many other of the Knighthoods knights. While running, the leader of the guards passed him. The man grinned to himself, "Now...whats he in such a hurry for?". Beneath the Knighthood helmet his grin grew wider, his eyes flashing unnaturally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
